


Not How We Planned It

by arsehood



Series: The Domestic Life of Dan and Phil [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sickfic, So smol, Soz, another younow fic, articulatememe, because i am absolutely obsessed with them, he is v cute, ickle drabble, idk - Freeform, ill!dan, it probably sucks though so, my babies being cute, my writing is sort of in both of their povs, or if it sucks, pls tell me if you cri, sick!Dan, snuggles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsehood/pseuds/arsehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is on YouNow; very sleepy, very ill Dan thinks he's making a video and assumes it's okay to be a gay little fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not How We Planned It

Dan was sick. He was so ill, in fact, that he had forgotten he'd told his subscribers that Phil would be taking over the liveshow for the week due to his 'plague of death'. That's why, when he heard Phil talking about how cats communicate with each other in different frequencies, he'd just assumed he was filming a video.

That was the last time he assumed anything. _Ever._

Dan being sick brought about many things. He was uncharacteristically clingy, and would claim that he was actually physically -probs mentally though- unable to survive any kind of illness without being literally glued to Phil's side the whole day. He would also walk around pantless; him having a fever most of the time meant that he was either freezing cold or boiling hot, so he would opt for wearing only his boxers and an oversized hoodie; Dan thought it was a good way to balance out his body's temperature swings -like mood swings only with your body temperature.

Phil, of course, thought it was a recipe adorable. He didn't mind sick Dan one bit, and would take advantage of the extra cuddles he would receive until he got better. Today, however, it was  _not_ a recipe for adorable; it was a recipe for disaster.

It was a disaster because Dan had decided that it would be an absolutely wonderful idea to walk into the lounge when Phil was doing a YouNow, looking for the coffee that Phil had long forgotten to bring him, as well as looking completely adorable in his -and by his, he didn't know whether he meant himself or Dan, as he had forgotten who they belonged to- Sonic boxers and Adventure Time hoodie. 

If Phil could coo right now, he would, but since YouNow was still broadcasting, and Dan had stunned him to silence with his death glare and manly pout, he simply decided to raise his hand in an awkward gesture to the spot right next to him, a lopsided smile on his face. "Come say hi and I'll make you another cup," he shot a quick glance at the chat, smile widening at how literally  _every single comment_  said hi to Dan, enthusiastically and with horrendous grammar. "Dan's ill," he laughed, "and he looks like an angry kitten, which is nice, because I'm not allergic to him and that means I can be close to a kitten without dying."

"What," Dan cleared his throat, slowly doing his 'my entire body hurts' penguin waddle towards the lounge couch, both hands -mostly covered by his sweater- wrapped tightly around his way too small for his gigantic body coffee mug. "You're just going to have to edit it out though," he plopped down next to him, letting out a loud groan because that took  _way too much effort_ and now his headache was back and he felt like someone had put his brain in a blender. He literally felt so shitty that he wanted to curl up and die, but since that wasn't an option now that Phil was here, he just did what he usually did when he didn't know what to do; and that was to drape every single limb over Phil's body and cry.

Phil came in handy when there was no patch of carpet near by for him to cry on.

"My hair 's a mess," he mumbled, burying his nose into the -surprisingly hot- neck of a stammering Phil Lester, "and I've been wearing these clothes for like... a week straight. I am  _not_ letting you put that in the video."

That was the exact moment let out a very loud, very giraffe noise sounding squeak of, "Dan."

Dan pressed a smol kiss to his neck, humming in response as he tightened his death grip on Phil.

"Dan," he repeated, awkwardly smiling at the chat as he tried to very discreetly push the gigantic body off of his. "I'm on my laptop, in the lounge," he'd managed to get Dan's face out of his neck without spilling his coffee all over his lap, "It's YouNow, not a video. We're live right now."

Dan spilled coffee all over his lap as he scrambled to pull the hoodie over his sizzling naked Dan knees, his heart leaping up into his throat as he stared at the YouNow chat, groaning at all the capslock and screenshots he saw. He half felt like asking everyone on the chat to just not mention it, and keep their screenshots to themselves, but he knew it was pointless. Some of them had probably already gone up, and if they hadn't, he was sure danisnotonfirevyou1 had all the footage they needed to condemn him and Phil to a life of LGBT+ panels and gross couple Q & A video.

"I'm blaming this on you, when it all goes on Tumblr," he sighed, his voice, though scratchy from coughing his lungs out earlier, sounding completely done with himself and the whole situation. "I don't want to deal with this when I already feel like crap."

With that, the hobbit haired nerd buried his face in Phil's neck once again, ignoring the fact that he had sticky wet coffee on his entire body, and wrapped his arms around his husband, mumbling nonsense into his neck as he left him to finish the YouNow.

It wasn't exactly how they planned coming out as a couple, but it was sweet and subtle, and even though it would be on the internet forever, Dan and Phil found they didn't mind it that much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews, and feel free to correct my awful grammar!
> 
> This is my first time posting something serious in a long time, so I hope you guys like it. I will be posting things on here frequently to try to improve my writing (and because headcanons give me too many feels sometimes)
> 
> Ily all and thanks so much for reading :D Mari


End file.
